


Start It All Again

by DarkScales



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Gen, Reincarnation, let him rest, the links' father is very tired lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkScales/pseuds/DarkScales
Summary: "Shadow!" Green hissed, snatching at his phone as Shadow danced away from his grasp.  "Give that backright now,or I swear to Farore—""Sorry, don't know when I'll be back, maybe you'll see me on the news!" Shadow sang, and ended the voicemail with a tap of his finger.(Or: modern reincarnation AU feat. the Four Sword Links, with appropriate levels of chaos.)





	Start It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> lmao watch me procrastinate by digging old writing snippets out of my story docs
> 
> Inspired by [this Pillowfort post.](https://pillowfort.io/posts/9648)

"Shadow!" Green hissed, snatching at his phone as Shadow danced away from his grasp.  "Give that back _right now,_ or I swear to Farore—"

"Sorry, don't know when I'll be back, maybe you'll see me on the news!" Shadow sang, ending the voicemail with a tap of his finger.  Cackling, he shifted back to his natural form and let his voice return to normal. "C'mon, aren't you always the one telling me not to lie?"

Green climbed up on the table and crossed his arms with a huff.  Shadow, floating up by the ceiling, only grinned wider.

"Shadow."  Vio looked up from where he was inspecting his arrows.  "Give Green back his phone; we need to get going."

"Aw, you always ruin the fun."  Shadow hovered lower, though, dropping Green's phone directly into his waiting hands.  "Just for that, I call first dibs on Ganon when we get to him. It's been _way_ too long since I've had a proper fight, and I still owe him some vengeance."

Blue snorted, flipping his hammer up and catching it by the handle.  The leather-wrapped grip made a satisfying _smack_ when it hit his palm. "Fine," he said, his grin all teeth, "but _I_ call dibs on the first dungeon."

Red packed the last of his healing potions into his pouch and reached up to adjust his hat.  On his hip hung his Fire and Ice Rod, gem gleaming in the fluorescent kitchen lights. "Guys, don't argue," he chided, more by habit than anything else, before a bright grin lit up his face.  "Anyway, aren't you all excited? A new adventure!" He bounced on his toes and beamed. "I can't wait to see who we meet and what we find!"

Brow raised, Green tugged on his gloves.  "Rescuing Zelda is our priority, remember?" he reminded them all, looking serious.  "Try not to get too distracted, even if we _have_ done this before."

Shadow rolled his eyes.  "C'mon, don't be such a spoilsport.  She's probably already rescuing herself, y'know, and I pity whatever cannon fodder is thrown out to stand in her way."

"I agree," Vio murmured.  "Zelda is more than capable of holding her own."

Green sighed.  "Yeah, I _know_ that, but that still doesn't mean we have time to hang around.  She's gonna be pissed if we aren't there to meet her halfway."

"…Fair enough," Blue conceded, and headed toward the door.  "Well? What are we waiting for, then?"

"Yeah!" Red cheered, sweeping along in Blue's wake.  "Let's go!"

Vio shouldered his quiver with a smile and a mildly exasperated shake of his head, at the same time reaching up to tug Shadow back to earth.  "It would be rude to be late," he added, amusement curling around his tone. He stepped over the threshold, turning back with a smirk.  "Green, aren't you coming?"

Despite himself, Green laughed as turned off the lights and locked the door before hurrying to join his team.  "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!" he called, and then—

The Links set their boots to the rising sun, chasing their next adventure.

* * *

**Roughly Twenty-Four Hours and One (1) Dungeon Later**

"Uh, Captain?"  Valenzuela stuck his head into his boss' office with visible trepidation.  "You might want to check the news. And your voicemail."

"…What?"  Captain Laenkir looked up, blinking away the report he'd been going over.  "Check the news? Why? And my voicemail doesn't have anything new."

"Personal phone voicemail, then.  And, uh." Valenzuela held up his own phone, which played a muted video of what looked like the smoking remains of… a factory?  No, but that couldn’t be right. Captain Laenkir recognized that street, and he’d swear that building hadn't existed a day ago.  He'd know, too, because he drove past that area almost every morning on his way to work. 

_… Oh, no._

Swearing under his breath, Captain Laenkir scrambled for his personal phone, which he hadn't checked since the previous night.  Sure enough, there were two missed calls, and the first—

He turned up the volume.  Listened to the recorded message, then pulled up the news.  

Deadly calm, he looked up at Valenzuela and said, "I am going to _kill_ them."

Valenzuela choked back a laugh.  His boss' kids were so, so dead. They didn't know it yet, but they were.  "Maybe wait until they save the country first, Captain?"

Captain Laenkir dropped his head onto his desk and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me on [Tumblr](http://darkscaleswriter.tumblr.com/) for fandom stuff and [Wordpress](https://darkscales.wordpress.com/) for original fiction! I also have a [Pillowfort,](https://pillowfort.io/DarkScales) which is a bit of both.


End file.
